


Hidden hearts

by eguchi



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eguchi/pseuds/eguchi
Summary: This is an imagined route between Kimigiku and Hijikata. Lust, love, angst and bad decisions galore.
Relationships: Kimigiku/Hijikata Toshizou
Kudos: 8





	Hidden hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking liberties with the game timeline(s) and events, to make Kimigiku more central than she otherwise is. I am also bringing invented demon lore and historical facts into the mix, but am no historian and will most likely make mistakes. I thought it would be fun to think of Kimigiku as a "player character" because she has a different kind of agency and she is at the same time extremely bound by her pledge to serve Sen. Also, while reading about the historical Hijikata, I was amused by how many affairs he had (as compared to his celibacy in Hakuoki until he falls for Chizuru), so I wondered which kind of love story could such a person inspire. Anyway, big fat experiment!!!

The first time that Kimigiku saw him, it was through the eye of a painted crane, a spy hole in a wooden panel. He was on his knees, head bowed, graceful fingers spread wide. She had heard all sorts of stories about the ruthless Mibu Rōshigumi, and how the common people called them wolves. However, this one certainly did not look like a bloodthirsty thug or a starving rōnin. In fact, his lush hair seemed unbecoming for a warrior. It was too long not to be a nuisance in a fight, even tied up as neatly as it was. That, and the silken fabric of his haori were to her mind signs of vanity. Moreover, he was not very good at apologizing. Not because he lacked ability with polite forms of speech. He did say the right things in the right way, but his excuses were not soothing. Maybe because he offered them on behalf of someone else. Or because there was a lot of anger bubbling under his surface. 

Sitting in seiza before him, the two women remained frozen. Fujie´s made-up face showed no emotion, as she straightened her back to convey even more dignity. By contrast, Aiko was modestly looking at the floor with her hand held up to cover the blue marks around her neck. After a long silence, the man lifted his head and made an attempt at appearing resigned. He failed. Even so, his face was handsome, hard and refined at the same time, with flawless skin like a maiko´s and full lips now flattened into an impatient line. A smile would have helped, but maybe that did not come easy to him. Fujie arranged her sleeves now, no doubt thinking of an appropriate answer. He gave her time by fixing his eyes on the panel decoration that concealed the hole Kimigiku was peeking from. He could not see her, and yet she felt exposed by his gaze, as if he was really a hungry wolf and she had become the crane from the painting.

Finally, Fujie gathered her wits and bowed in thanks, reassuring him that Aiko would be all right and thanking him for his consideration. Of course, they would be looking forward to his group´s continued patronage. She, if anyone, understood that drunk men could behave out of character. She pretended to believe him when he promised that his commander would never behave like that again. The two women bowed again and saw him out. Their accommodating attitude annoyed Kimigiku, even though they couldn´t truly have done anything else. 

Fujie had asked her to hide next door when she had learned that a Rōshigumi member wanted to talk to them. After the previous night´s incident, she felt better knowing that someone could step in if things got violent. But it had been unnecessary, and now Kimigiku was late. The ageya was the center of an effective network of spies and a safe house for correspondence. She had only come to collect a letter from her spy at the imperial court, a concubine of Matsudaira Katamori, the increasingly overwhelmed Military Commissioner whom her lady kept tabs on. Something was brewing in the human imperial court, and the only way to ensure the safety of her people was to know everything, even before they themselves did.

Kimigiku stepped out of her hiding place, facing Fujie on her way out. She was about to express her dissatisfaction with how the little episode had delayed her, but then decided against it. She took pains to always be considerate to their human agents. Also, her lady might appreciate the extra information about the Rōshigumi, whom they had all but discarded after Kyowakas escape to Edo. Maybe there was more to the group of leftover rōnin than they had thought. She would have to keep an eye on these wolves too, on top of everything else. She sighed.

— Send for me the next time that the Rōshigumi visit —Fujie nodded—. What was the name of the man who attacked Aiko?

—Serizawa Kamo. He is their leader now; from an old samurai family.

—He seems more wild boar than duck. Is that name intended as ridicule?

—No! He is serious about it. Actually, he is pleasant company, witty and a good storyteller, but when he gets drunk… 

—I see —she frowned—. What about the pretty underling? 

Her mocking tone surprised even herself. It was unlike her to overtly pass judgement on anyone, and Fujie looked rather mortified. 

—Hijikata Toshizō —she murmured, blushing—. They say he is a farmer. But you have seen how he carries himself, like a prince. The girls are crazy about him.

—I am sure they are —she bit her lip. Better not to say more.

No matter how much Kimigiku wanted to protect her agents, it wouldn´t do to sound patronizing. She did trust them, and knew that they enjoyed the autonomy and the thrill that their task involved. They took pride on the high quality of the intelligence they gathered and knew how to to be careful around the often dangerous guests. They were also aware that they meant little to the men, as replaceable in their eyes as autumn leaves. Fujie was the best of her agents, and she had never made a mistake. Still, she was only human. And the eyes of that warrior burned with the kind of intensity that wraps itself around women´s hearts, sticky and bittersweet.


End file.
